


Winter Blues

by madetobeworthy



Series: Must Exist In Poetry [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think there's a direct correlation between Christmas and smiles. I think that you're like a math equation. Take the holidays, subtract family, add guilt. Multiply by how many years and I think you tried to divide by zero somewhere along the way and that's just catastrophic."</p>
<p>"Stiles..."</p>
<p>"I'm just saying that I miss being able to spend Christmas with someone too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all I can write right now are little pieces inspired by poetry. Ah well, what can you do?
> 
> Inspired by [this poem](http://indescribably.tumblr.com/post/38824572784).

Stiles thinks getting Derek to smile might be harder than getting Lydia to love him back. He's got a ten year plan for one, and a ten day plan for the other.

But Christmas is fast approaching and Derek's scowl only seems to deepen as the days carry them closer to the 25th.

\--- --- ---

It snows on the 20th and Stiles says it's a Christmas miracle.

Derek rolls his eyes and retreats into his apartment, leaving Stiles to stand alone in the cold with impossibly fluffy snowflakes settling on his eyelashes.

\--- --- ---

"Sometimes I think you've forgotten what a smile feels like." Stiles says from behind his mug of hot cocoa. The steam rises and warms his cheeks, making them flush.

There's three days left in his ten day plan and Derek is looking at him like he has two heads.

"How do you keep getting in here, Stiles?" Derek asks.

He's answered with a quiet laugh and an oh so familiar shrug.

\--- --- ---

It's Christmas Eve and Stiles is pushing his way past Derek into the warmth of the apartment without invitation. Derek is too gobsmacked by his comfort in his house and the little fake tree in his arms already covered with lights and bulbs dangling precariously off the branches to protest and just closes the door behind him.

"I think there's a direct correlation between Christmas and smiles." Stiles says as he sets the tree up on the coffee table in the middle of Derek's living room. "I think that you're like a math equation. Take the holidays, subtract family, add guilt. Multiply by how many years and I think you tried to divide by zero somewhere along the way and that's just catastrophic."

Derek just stares at Stiles, his expression hard. Stiles straightens up and stares right back, still zipped up in a too-puffy winter jacket with a too-big beanie with oversized pompom on the end.

"Stiles..."

"I'm just saying that I miss being able to spend Christmas with someone too." Stiles interjects, pulling a slightly crumpled and rough around the edges present out from his pocket and placing it under the tree.

Derek watches him study the set up and nod approvingly to himself before heading for the door again.

"Smile, Sourwolf. It's not going to kill you."

And just like that he's gone again.

\--- --- ---

Derek's present is a framed picture of his family on Christmas morning two years before the fire.

He doesn't know where Stiles got it, but he's Stiles and Derek couldn't begin to understand where half the things he gets come from.

\--- --- ---

"I hope you know it's six in the morning." Stiles yawns as he answers the door in his plaid pajama bottoms and baggy t-shirt.

"It's not really Christmas if you're not up by six." Derek replies.

Stiles gapes and Derek smiles crookedly.

"Christmas miracle." Stiles gasps as he grabs the lapels of Derek's coat and drags him in the house.

Later they kiss in the kitchen while Stiles brews coffee and pretends he didn't plan this all along.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen to my complain about the other fics I'm writing, among various other things, you can follow me on tumblr [[madetobeworthy.tumblr.com](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com)] or on twitter [@[xKami](https://twitter.com/xKami)]


End file.
